King Dedede
"Imma Clobber that there Kirby!" ~King Dedede King Dedede is a deuteragonist of the Kirby franchise. He is also the main antagonist of Milky Star Nightmares. He can be a protagonist sometimes helping out Kirby but is mostly an antagonist against Kirby other times in some episodes. He wasn't always king of Dreamland but instead just prince after his father's throne who is unknown from the Dedede Royal Tree. After his father's death, King Dedede would replace his throne as king of Dreamland but would use this power for mostly himself. King Dedede began to steal food from others along the help of the Waddle Dees. But would soon be stopped by a strange being known as Kirby. He first hated Kirby but would later grow up to be his ally instead of his rival. Physical Appearance King Dedede wears a red king's robe with his symbol on the back. He also wears a hat and is blue with a yellow beak. History Backstory King Dedede has always lived beside a thrown from his past family who have all been king of Dreamland for decades now. King Dedede hasn't really been that much of an exception for being king since he is kind of lazy and sits on his castle all day wondering what to do with Milky Star Town. King Dedede never really wanted to have a town especially from all the countless times he has stolen food from others which he still does. Popstar Evening When Kirby arrived to Dreamland, he thought he was a threat for Planet Popstar and wanted him out immediately but later on, King Dedede would soon grow a bonding relationship with not only Kirby, but many others. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 confronting King Dedede.]]It starts out with King Dedede still being the ruler of Dreamland while looking at memes of himself since he was lonely without his minions. Then he encountered King Pengi who was the ruler of all Pengi. King Pengi threatened King Dedede to giving him his Rubik's Cube for his land which resulted in King Pengi knocking out Dedede with the Rubik's Cube and taking it. After Dedede found out that his Rubik's cube was stolen he asks Kirby for help on getting it back causing them to venture off a long and dangerous journey towards Pengiland. They would soon confront General Sirquad IV(King Pengi's commanding officer) and King Pengi himself defeating both of them and getting back the Rubik'c cube. .]] During episode 2, King Dedede challenged Kirby into a duel if he wanted Dedede to build a town. King Dedede ended up losing against Kirby and thus began Milky Star Town. He would also try other ways throught season 1 in order to defeat Kirby once and for all. He would begin recruiting or creating enemies for Kirby such as Meta Knight, Kirbot, Ybrik, and others. All of which ended up failing. It wouldn't be until episode 4 where he would start helping out Kirby on other enemies such as Ybrik or Mother Bird. King Dedede would even sometimes be possessed by others for example, in episode 7 when he was sucked into the Eradicator Coin by Unown, he was summoned by Unown and began to possess King Dedede in the process. In episode 8, he was with Kirby trying to see who was responsible with the destruction of Milky Star Town. King Dedede was defeated and knocked out by Ybrik in episode 9, he later showed up in the end stating that he could build a prison for Ybrik. In episode 10, King Dedede's alternative counterpart Alternate King Dedede shows up and reveals himself to giving up The Legendary Energy Sphere for this "amazing remix". Later in the episode, the original King Dedede appears scolding at Waddle Doo and Waddle Dee for their absence. would end up being attacked during the season finale by Marx and have all his food stolen. Personality King Dedede can be a bit of a showoff to others sometimes. He puts Dreamland first before anything else meaning he does in fact care about the place he rules but doesn't show it. He is mean to some people he doesn't really like especially his enemies who try to rule over his town. Even though he is a jerk towards Kirby and others, he still keeps a soft side towards those he is mean to. Even when he doesn't want to show it. Alternates Alternate King Dedede .]] King Dedede's alternate counterpart who rules LandDream. Unlike King Dedede, Alternate King Dedede is quite clueless on what he's doing and spends most of his time doing random and pointless shenanigans rather than ruling his kingdom. Abilities King Dedede has a few abilities, most of them can be quite effective and powerful * 'Hammer:'Just like Kirby,King Dedede also uses his Hammer for self defense. He can even do an upper attack that can be very effective to his foes * 'Inhaling:'Also like Kirby,King Dedede can sort of inhale but not gain abilities of foes. Instead he can only throw them back still causing a bit of damage Notes * King Dedede is voiced like Kirby:Right Back at Ya's King Dedede. Although he is voiced like his anime counterpart, he does not exactly act like him in both Milky Star Nightmares and the Kirby franchise. * King Dedede loves to brag to others quite a lot * King Dedede's voice was originally going to be just Pokle's voice but then his voice changed * He was in the cancelled series Kirby and Star Pals Category:Characters Category:Antagonists